


Tears

by ElvenArcher



Series: Short Pieces and Drabbles [1]
Category: Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenArcher/pseuds/ElvenArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our eyes met and I understood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this absolutely beautiful fanart (http://victolia.deviantart.com/art/Tears-175499150) and the song 'Long, Long Time Ago' from Pan's Labyrinth

I had long since stopped acknowledging dreams; if that's what they were, dreams. The nonsensical flashes of what may have been memory and what my mind invented to fill in the blanks. I had found that trying to decipher any truth from this mess did nothing but create more doubt and frustration. Not worth it anymore, what was done...

Here I was again. Inviting slumber with no thought as to what it it was to bring and yet, it was different this time. She was there, my Lucrecia, freed from her crystal prison. An invisible breeze billowed the white gown around her ankles and bare feet as she faced me. The world around us a blinding white and we seemed to be the very center of it all.

"Vincent..." A voice, her voice, wrapped around me, I had not heard it in so long; I wanted to hear it again...

"...Vincent..." I opened my eyes, 'When had I closed them?' And she was looking back at me. Those beautiful eyes, clouded with... tears... I couldn't move and the shimmering drops slipped down her cheeks. 

She wept with all the grace of an angel.

Her tears seemed to fall for them. Her son, Cloud, Zack, Tifa, Aerith, everyone. I watched her cry, still unable to move.

"Vincent." Our eyes met and I understood. She had already cried enough tears for them. Right now she was crying for us, for those past deeds good and bad. She was crying for me. My breath caught in my chest as she stood and I reached out to her; I had began to fall back. Brilliant green moved to surround us and I felt her hand in my grasp. We fell together; for how long, I never knew. Just falling...

"This wasn't how it was supposed to be..."


End file.
